falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Equipment (Fallout 3)
So, you fancy yourself an adventurer, eh? Think that BB Gun is going to see you through the Wastes? I'm here to tell you several things, one being: you're wrong. I'm also here to show you how to keep your ass alive in the Capital Wasteland Weapons in the Capital Wasteland may not be as varied as they are in the Mojave Wastes, but they sure as hell pack a punch. Here are some weapons you want on your person at all times. : -The Hunting Rifle. It's a fantastic weapon, and for the ammunition it uses, packs one hell of a punch. Usually taking Super Mutants out in 3-4 well placed shots, this gun is an invaluable tool during your travels. Ammunition is common, and replacement parts can be found easily if you look in the right places. Even in poor condition, this gun still performs remarkably well. It's recommended that you find the unique variant, named Ol' Painless. It can be found in the north-eastern most location on the map, in the Republic of Dave. It offers more damage, and a much faster action, proving infinitely more reliable than the common hunting rifle. : -Lincoln's Repeater. The best rifle that can be found in terms of single shot damage, this beast of a gun can take out Super Mutant Masters and Behemoths alike. Finding it is relatively easy, just head on over to the Museum of History. There may be a couple of ghouls, but no problem for someone with your abilities, right? It uses .44 Magnum ammunition, which at times can be quite rare, and expensive, but it's completely worth it in terms of damage output. It's got a large magazine, and will help adventurers that are just starting out in this unforgiving wasteland. Make Abe proud. : -Tesla Cannon. I couldn't give two shits if you don't have the Broken Steel DLC, go get it because this weapon is entirely worth the $10. The Cannon has an extremely high damage output, while only using one ECP, one of the most common ammunitions in the game. Not only does it have high damage, but it'll shock the hell out of your foes after they're hit, doing even more damage! It only shoots once before a reload, so make that shot count. Get this weapon, and make good use of it. : -Nuka Grenade. The best grenade, hands down, but can only be crafted. It's high damage, coupled with the lingering radiation effect, makes this a favorite among explosives users. It makes a hell of a mushroom cloud, too. The schematics can be found in a variety of places, the easiest of which is Doc Hoff's caravan, if you've got the caps. You could even steal the schematic off him, if you've got the balls. After that, you'll need a Nuka Cola Quantum, a tin can, turpentine, and abraxo cleaner, which you should at least have in some container at your residence. If not, shame on you... : -Fat Man. The purpose of the Fat Man is simple: to blow shit up. On the list for obvious reasons, this hulking weapon can take out the most dangerous of enemies with the simple pull of a trigger. After pulling the trigger, if you've aimed correctly, you can watch with glee as your enemies spontaneously combust into nothing. You may have trouble looting them, but this is no issue. The Fat Man's high damage, coupled with it's gigantic blast radius, will make mince meat of even a Super Mutant Behemoth. Ammunition is extremely rare, so use the Fat Man wisely. : -The Terrible Shotgun. This weapon is anything but "terrible". It has one of the highest damage outputs in the Small Arms category of weapons, and with a sneak attack critical hit outside of V.A.T.S., can kill almost anything short of a Super Mutant Overlord. Be warned, however, this weapon is extremely fragile and will break in a short period of time. Regular maintenance is required, but it's definitely worth it. Ammunition, the shotgun shell, is extremely common. This shotgun can be found in the Evergreen Mills Bazaar, in the hands of Smiling Jack. Kill him, reverse pickpocket a better weapon onto him, the hell if I care, just get it, and use it. : Category:General Gameplay Tips